


Tiny Love

by Iamprongsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (by that I mean I have taken aspects I like and built a new mandalore on that), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Multi, Utapau still happened but it went differently, the end of the war is also v different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: The first thing he does once he’s been officially discharged from the GAR is to head to Mandalore. He was raised on stories of the dusty planet and the people it held - he supposes it’s always held a fascination for him. The thrill of the forbidden homeland, perhaps.Or perhaps he’s been spending too much time with Obi-Wan’s vast collection of holonovels.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Tiny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).



> The title is from MIKA’s song Tiny Love - definitely part of the soundtrack to this fic

The first thing he does once he’s been officially discharged from the GAR is to head to Mandalore. He was raised on stories of the dusty planet and the people it held - he supposes it’s always held a fascination for him. The thrill of the forbidden homeland, perhaps. 

Or perhaps he’s been spending too much time with Obi-Wan’s vast collection of holonovels. 

Mandalore is a markedly different place after the war. Most buildings still bear blaster scars and some are still piles of rubble, unhealed scars from Maul’s invasion and the bitterly-fought battle that came with it. The pacifist government fell in the invasion, causing a mass panic in the capital, until Bo-Katan’s Nite Owls publicly broke from Death Watch and rallied the old Mandalorians. Satine was injured by Maul in the battle, but still took up her long-disused beskar and fought him until Bo could join. Cody remembers watching the chaos unfold through endless holo-news reports during Cato Neimoidia, sitting through the night with Obi-Wan and the endless paperwork accompanying their positions, while Satine and Bo and the rest of the Mando’ade fought for their planet. Eventually Bo got to the palace and declared herself the Mand’alor, dueling Maul for the position with her beskad against the darksaber he had stolen from Vizsla’s dead body. She won, and Maul escaped, the slimy fucker. Now Bo-Katan is the Mand’alor and Satine is the Duchess, and they share the ruling of Mandalore between them. 

People openly wear armour in the streets now, and the whole atmosphere feels more like the Mandalore of old that the cuy’val dar talked about on Kamino. Cody likes it, and he fits right in with mando’s from the north, rugged and dark. His battered GAR gear (or what’s left of it) can even pass for a shoddy imitation of beskar. Obi-Wan walks beside him, still in his Jedi tabards despite the blazing row that heralded the end of his time with the Order two weeks ago. Cody reckons it’s going to take Satine five minutes to get him out of those ratty robes and into something more befitting the fiance of a Mandalorian duchess - he’s probably got about three minutes longer before he’s stuffed into a suit. 

The palace suddenly looms above them as they walk up to it, the stained-glass windows reflecting the sun back into his eye. The injuries he got on Utapau still haven’t healed properly, and he’s not sure if he’ll get his full eyesight back. Still, he’s alive, and he’s about to see Satine again for the first time since the war, and Obi-Wan’s here as well. Life is good. 

The guards let them in after a brief conversation with Obi-Wan, and they make their way up to the throne room in a comfortable silence. Cody’s not force-sensitive, but even he can tell that Obi-Wan’s getting nervous about seeing their fiancee again. 

“Hey, cyare. It’ll be fine, she misses us.”

Obi-Wan smiles at him, and squeezes his hand. “What would I do without you?” he asks, and Cody smiles back. 

“You’d be stuck in a nest of gundarks right now,” he muses. “Probably trying to save Skywalker from something.”

Obi-Wan snickers, and the throne room doors open before them. 

The first thing Cody notices is Bo-Katan in the corner, with her hand on her holster before she recognizes them. Then he sees Satine, who’s getting down from her throne and moving towards them. 

“You’re here!” she says, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan and then Cody. Cody hugs her back and kisses her cheek, and she pulls back and smiles at him. 

“M’lady,” he says, with a sardonic tilt to his grin. Satine steps back and takes him in, noticing the cloudy eye, the new scars, the prosthetic leg. “We’re finally home.”

Tears suddenly come to Satine’s eyes, and she nods and hugs him again, dragging Obi-Wan in too. “Welcome home, both of you.”

***

“What happened to you?” Satine asks once the three of them have been thoroughly reacquainted. They’re lying in Satine’s - _their_ bed, with the glorious sunlight shining through the windows and illuminating Obi-Wan’s red hair, the dust in the air, the blush of Satine’s skin. Cody loves it. 

“Got crushed under a flaming LAAT/i during Utapau,” he admits. “I lost the leg, but there’s hope for my eye. The medics said to give it time, I’m already starting to get some sight back.”

Satine’s lips grow thin, and she traces the new lines of scar tissue on his chest while Obi-Wan kisses her cheek. “I wish it hadn’t happened,” she mutters, almost to herself. 

“At least I have a wicked scar to show for it,” Cody points out. Satine laughs. 

“You already had a wicked scar,” Obi-Wan points out. 

“You got more than a few from this monkey show as well,” Cody replies. He pokes the burn scar in Obi-Wan’s chest, a reminder of the Rako Hardeen debacle. 

“And at least I have a wicked scar to show for Maul,” Satine says. “Getting stabbed in the chest was a small price to pay.”

Obi-Wan sighs. “You two and your near-death experiences will be the death of me,” he says. 

Cody snorts loudly. “I can list several of _yours_ off the top of my head,” he shoots back. “Zigoola? Hardeen? Zygerria?” 

“I never said mine wouldn’t be the death of me either,” Obi-Wan says primly, and Satine sniggers and ducks her head into his shoulder. 

“No more near-death experiences, _please_ ,” Cody groans. “None of us need more scars.”

“We really don’t,” Obi-Wan says, and Satine smiles ruefully and kisses them both. 

“I think we’ve got enough to last a lifetime,” she says. “Ni sur’ulur gar morut’yc.”

***

Mandalore is in the middle of trying to get into the Republic, so Satine is constantly in meetings with Republic dignitaries, as well as former members of the neutral systems that want in with the Mandalore system, clan heads, and New Mandalorian dignitaries. Apparently the Republic’s representatives are still unsure about allowing Mandalore to join, given the recent instability and the whole neutral systems and pacifism leading to invasion debacle. The neutral systems members obviously see Mandalore as a free ride in, so they’re pushing Satine and Bo to join, and the New Mandalorian dignitaries still don’t get along with the clan heads, who are still balking at the idea of joining the organization that allowed the war to happen in the first place, thus leading Maul to invade and tear the planet apart. 

All in all, it’s a shitshow to rival Umbara. Just without friendly fire and a turncoat general. 

Satine comes in late one night when Cody and Obi-Wan are getting ready for bed, and when asked how the day went, slumps backwards into their bed. 

“If one more senator implies that Bo and I encouraged the invasion to get access to the Republic via their ‘system in distress’ benefits, I’m going to shoot someone,” she sighs. Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows. 

“If you’re threatening to shoot someone, it must be serious,” he says, sitting down next to her and rubbing her head. 

“I won’t even make Bo do it,” she mutters. “That system tries to benefit distressed systems, but it’s so hard to navigate. 

Cody sits down on her other side and she sits up and leans into him, and Obi-Wan leans on her. “I’ll do it. Only half of them acknowledge my right to exist anyway, and if it’s who I think it is, I’ll be happy to shoot his slimy little head in.”

“All the more reason to do it myself,” Satine says, bone weary and sick of all this political shit. “Nute Gunray is a fucking pain in my ass. _And_ Evaar’la’goten is coming up, so I have to help Bo organize that as well.”

“You need a break,” Obi-Wan muses, hand on his chin. “Is there any way Bo can take over your duties for a week so we can go to Concordia?”

“Bo’s as stressed as I am,” Satine replies. “I think she’d demand to come with us, purely for the rest.”

“How about we go on a trip once we’re safely in the Republic?” Cody asks. “Just the three of us, somewhere with a beach.”

“I like that idea,” Satine says, leaning further into him and closing her eyes. “Away from everything. I can’t wait,” she sighs. Cody winds his arm around her and kisses her forehead. 

“Hopefully everyone gets their shit sorted then,” Obi-Wan says drily. “Then again, given who our dear Republic have send to negotiate with us, it may take a while.”

“Noooooo,” Satine groans, batting weakly at him. “We’ll get it done within a month and then I can go and sleep somewhere.”

“Yeah, Obi-Wan,” Cody smirks. “We’ll get it done in a month and then we can go relax.”

Obi-Wan smirks back, then pulls away. “We should get into bed, there’s another long day of dealing with our favourite senator tomorrow,” he says, pulling Satine’s side of the covers down. Satine reluctantly stands up and gets changed, then falls into bed, dragging Cody with her.

“One month,” he whispers to her, before she falls asleep. He falls asleep soon after, Obi-Wan’s snoring a familiar white noise to him after over four years of sharing a bed. 

One month, then they can relax.

***

It takes two months, a small war between clans Eldar and Skirata (because Of Course, what else would Kal Skirata be doing except stirring shit up and making this whole thing _more_ difficult?), and Satine sending Gunray back in a fit of rage after Bo threatened to stab him following a particularly noxious statement about Korkie’s parentage before Bail Organa is sent in and the whole debacle is fixed in weeks. Bo, as Mand’alor, convinces the clans to stop fighting, Satine and the rest of the government talk to Bail and commence proper negotiations, and a week before Evaar’la’goten, Mandalore joins the Republic. 

The festivities that year are excellent, as the Mandalorians celebrate their entry into the Republic along with the usual stuff. Evaar’la’goten is a time to remember fallen comrades, to tell stories and keep their memory alive into the new year. It’s also a time to get roaringly, ragingly drunk. 

The three of them have escaped the official party and are sitting on top of the roof, watching the city light up. Cody’s started a small fire in the fire pit, and Obi-Wan’s got the tihaar out, mixing it with fruit juice and other alcohol. Satine’s brought some food up, and they’re ready to keep their wartime tradition up for another year. 

Obi-Wan always used to find an excuse to be on Mandalore for New Day, where he, Satine, and Cody would find a quiet spot somewhere, get drunk, and tell stories. This year it’s no different, despite the peacetime, and so here they are. 

“Want me to kick off the stories?” Cody asks, stoking the fire. Satine nods at him and Obi-Wan tells him to start the story, hands full of bottles. “Ok. Gree was the Commander of the 41st Elite, and a batcher. He died on Kashyyk on the last day of the war. A fucking tinnie got him, right before the peace declaration went out. He was just standing there, with Yoda and General Unduli, and they were ambushed. The Jedi got out, but he didn’t. He loved researching other species, he even named himself after one. It’s unfair he died before the end of the war. He was going to study aquaculture, move to Glee Anselm. I miss him,” Cody finishes, and stares into the fire. 

“Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la,” Satine says. “He was an honourable man, and you carry his memory with you for as long as you live,” she continues. “That’s the only thing left to give him.” 

Cody wipes his tears away and puts the poker down, then moves around to sit next to her and put his head in her lap. She starts playing with his curls, and the movement soothes him. 

“Have I ever told you about my father?” Satine asks, sticking a hunk of bread and cheese onto a toasting fork with her spare arm. “He was the Duke before I took the throne, the Death Watch killed him.”

“What was he like?” Cody asks, looking up at her.

“He was kind,” Satine says, “And sad, and stressed, and he loved Bo and I. He always said that we must do anything to keep the peace, even if it meant sacrificing our values. In the end, that was what killed him. Twenty years ago, Death Watch rallied and declared war on us, claiming that our way of life was directly against the Resol’nare. They invaded Sundari and took my father prisoner. Bo and I were smuggled out of the city and out to Keldabe, and then to Phindar. Bo hated it there, so she ran away and joined Vizsla and the Death Watch. I stayed until she tracked me down and threatened to kill me, and my protectors sent for the Republic’s aid, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came to protect me. But it was too late for my father. Once Bo joined their ranks and helped to topple her own House, they no longer needed him as a political prisoner - she told me that they used her as a figurehead, in a way. Someone to show that House Kryze was allied with the Watch, a better political prisoner. They managed to hack all the holonet connections in the Mandalore system, which I was still in, and broadcasted his death and torture to the whole system.”

Cody’s never heard that story before, but it makes a lot of sense and explains why his lover is the way she is. Her whole life was ripped apart by Death Watch and the conflict, her father murdered, her sister forced to become the face of the Watch and continue the fight - no wonder she was so stuck on pacifism until the invasion. 

“Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la,” Obi-Wan says, which jolts Cody out of his reverie. The traditional ending of the new day ritual, so their dead can keep marching with them in the new year. He sits down next to Satine and hands her a mug of drink, then hands Cody one. He has to sit up to drink it, but it’s worth it when he tastes tihaar mixed with granadilla and jogan juice. 

“I haven’t really talked properly about Qui-Gon in years,” Obi-Wan muses. “We didn’t get along very well at the start of my apprenticeship - I was too hot-headed, he was too stuck on Xanatos and that debacle. Dooku left soon after, and when I was seventeen he was offered a place on the Council. He didn’t tell me outright, I had to hear about it from Chancellor Kaj after a meeting. And then Pijal happened, and Rael left the order, and it hit him hard. He’d lost his oldest friend, a Padawan, and his Master. But he pulled through, and we were finally a proper team by the time we had to protect Satine. And we were fine, kind of, until Naboo and Anakin. Anakin was so strong in the force, it would have been dangerous not to train him. But Qui-Gon offered, despite the fact that I was still his Padawan, in front of me and the council. He said I was ready for the trials, and I suppose I was, given what happened afterwards, but it still felt like a betrayal. He died on Naboo,” he says suddenly, taking a deep swig of his mug. “Maul stabbed him in the stomach while I was trapped behind a ray shield, and when I got out, I tried to kill him. I thought I did. Severed him straight through, and that wasn’t enough to kill him. I still have Qui-Gon’s saber, you know. It’s still too big for me, but it’s the one keepsake I have of him. Anakin got his cloak.”

Obi-Wan breaks off and breaks down in tears, and Satine and Cody cradle him in their arms as Satine whispers “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.”

They see the new year in remembering their fallen, and they take them with them into the new year. That’s all they can do for their dead, now. 

***

Three weeks after New Day, Cody dumps the last of their bags onto the floor of their part of the resort. They’re finally on holiday, which means two weeks of sleeping, sex, and the glorious beach outside of their windows. 

It’s perfect, especially after the stress of the last - well honestly, the last several years. He can’t remember the last time he had a proper break, away from the war and then the political crap that living on Mandalore entails. 

Obi-Wan comes out from the bathroom, announcing the presence of a hot tub. “ _And_ there’s free hotel soaps as well,” he adds. 

“Steal them!” Satine calls from the other side of the bedroom, where she’s unpacking her dresses into the wardrobe. 

“We have more than enough at home, cyar’ika,” Obi-Wan says. 

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Cody grins. “You’re at a nice hotel, you steal the soap. Fact of life.”

Obi-Wan smiles. “Alright, I’ll steal the soap for you,” he says. Satine pretends to swoon dramatically, while Cody clutches his hands to his heart. 

“Our hero!” he says. 

“Stealing soap for us in our hour of need!” Satine continues. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and kisses her. 

“I love you both so much,” he says, “Grand Theft Soap and all,” and Cody walks over and kisses him as well. 

“We love you too,” he replies. Satine kisses Cody, and walks him backwards until he lands on the bed, leg creaking dangerously. She starts giggling, and Cody does as well, and then Obi-Wan comes and kisses him and he gets lost in it. 

He loves these ridiculous people so much, loves their idiosyncrasies and their rough edges. He even loves the way Satine always leaves the toothpaste out and Obi-Wan’s clothes all over the floor. He loves Obi-Wan’s sharp wit, and Satine’s sarcasm, and her face she makes when dealing with shitty politicians. He loves the smell of lilies that follow her everywhere, loves Obi-Wan’s prissy little shaving kit that he managed to keep safe during the war. 

“Should we get married?” he asks later, when they’re wrapped in the sheets with the windows open, letting the sea air in. 

Satine’s head rises from the pillow, and Obi-Wan’s follows. “I’d love to,” she says, holding Cody’s hand. “I knew we’d get around to it someday, and we’ve been talking about the riduurok since the invasion.”

Obi-Wan nods. “We could get married now?” he says. “That would turn this trip into a honeymoon, and I’ve always liked the idea of a honeymoon on the beach.” 

Cody smirks, kissing his cyar’ika. 

“Mhi solus tome…” Satine says softly, running her fingers over the scarring on Cody’s cheek. “Mhi solus dar’tome,” she continues, as Obi-Wan’s fingers lace with hers. “Mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde. Ni kar’taylir darasuum.”

Cody repeats after her, the mando’a as familiar to him as galactic basic. _We are one when together, we are one when apart. We will share all, we will raise warriors._

Obi-Wan says it last, and kisses Cody after he’s said it. Satine kisses him after, and Cody feels like his heart will explode with feeling. They got through. They made it through the war, through the invasion, through all the shit that got thrown at them before they could reach this place. And they’re all mostly in one piece, and they love each other, and that’s all they need. 

***

The sun is nearly risen, the golden rays of dawn are slanting across the ceiling, and everything is perfect. 

Satine rolls over, stares at the ceiling, and says “You do realize we’ll have to hold a state wedding when we get back?”

Cody groans. So does Obi-Wan. 

Eh. They’ll deal with that when they get home. For now, Cody plans to enjoy his honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you like this one, I really enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> If anyone's wondering about how the clone wars ended in this, Fives was listened to after the chip debacle and so most of the men got them out - including Cody because Rex essentially frog-marched him into Kix's office and demanded he do it. Because Bo was able to get rid of Maul and reunite the new and old Mandalore, the Siege never happened but Ahsoka still left - Anakin did as well, and they're off freeing slaves on Tatooine during the time period of this fic. Rex and Padme are with them as well (the twins aren't here yet in this au). 
> 
> Evaar'la'goten is my own creation, based on a mix of new years celebrations, Easter, and Saturnalia - I felt like the Mandalorians would need a cultural holiday like that and the storytelling tradition feels very much in character with their culture. The literal translation is 'new birth,' but the regular translation is 'new day.'
> 
> Korkie is not a Kenobi in this, he's Bo's kid but Nute Gunray is a little bitch about her being a single mum (and doing a kickass job of it as well as being Mand'alor). 
> 
> I'd love it if people left a comment/kudos on this!


End file.
